The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: Neo and the Cops/Agents wax punk-sotic about everyone's favorite hacker with an Uzi, Trinity
1. Neo's version

"The Girl All the Bad Guys Want" is by Bowling for Soup. Standard apology.  
  
Neo's version  
  
9'o clock, lovely night, and I'm waiting  
To finally dance with a girl who's a little bit cooler then me  
Her name is Trinity, she's a hacker with an Uzi  
She doesn't talk much but I always know just what she means  
  
And when she walks  
It seems the sun shines and the angels sing  
And she's always there for me  
  
Cause she's always fighting  
Creaming all the tough guys  
Running 'cross the rooftops  
Green code in her eyes  
  
It's like some kind of movie  
If you were me then you'd be  
Thinking "How could this be" 'cause I've got all that I need  
Since I've got the girl all the bad guys want  
  
She likes the 'Cycles and I like flying freely  
Her construct wardrobe is clad completely in black  
She once told me that she'll never let go  
I told her she's the best that I'll ever have  
  
And when she talks  
It seems that the earth is whole and the birds all sing  
And she's always there for me  
  
Cause she's always fighting  
Creaming all the tough guys  
Running 'cross the rooftops  
Green code in her eyes  
She likes to kick some Agent @$$  
Ducati Cycles driving past  
Flying down the freeway  
I'd never wanna make her mad  
  
It's like some kind of movie  
If you were me then you'd be  
Thinking "How could this be" 'cause I've got all that I need  
Since I've got the girl all the bad guys want  
  
She's gone in again, her weapons cocked  
And glass shards in her hair  
The vision breaks my heart, I wanna be sedated  
How can our future be so fated?  
  
Now I'm always fighting  
Creaming all those cloned guys  
Flying through the City  
Green code in my eyes  
And how can she fall so fast, can I even make it past  
I'm getting close to mach speed (echoes x 3)...  
  
It's like a scary movie  
If you were me then you'd be  
Thinking "How could this be" and now I've got all that I need  
'Cause I've caught the girl all the bad guys want  
Yes she's the girl all the bad guys want  
Yes she's the girl all the bad guys want! 


	2. CopAgent version

Agent/Cop version  
  
3 AM, Monday mornin', and we're waiting  
To finally catch a little girl who claims she is free  
Her name is Trinity she's a hacker and an outlaw  
She's on our hate list and I think you know just what we mean  
  
And when she walks  
The code glows and the alarms ring  
But we never find a thing  
  
'Cause she's always fighting  
Creaming all us tough guys  
Running over rooftops  
Headlights in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie  
If you were me then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me" as we fail  
miserably  
Trying to get the girl all us bad guys want  
  
She's somewhere out there while we wait inside the City  
Her offence list is the longest that we've ever had  
We almost caught her with the help of some detectives  
She's always a step ahead and it's really a drag  
  
And when she talks  
All the calls go out and the wires sing  
But we may as well go watch "The Ring"  
  
'Cause she's always flying  
Creaming all us tough guys  
Running past the rooftops  
Headlights in her eyes  
She always kicks our @$$es  
With her boyfriend flying past  
Nearly caught her on a freeway  
Now we're getting really mad  
  
It's like a bad movie  
If you were me then you'd be screaming "Someone shoot me" as we fail  
miserably  
Trying to get the girl all us bad guys want  
  
There she goes again, her mind hooked on  
She's always quite prepared  
Her kicks hurt so much I wanna be sedated  
All we want is her date of death dated!  
  
Now things are getting frightening  
We're looking out for cloned guys  
Running though the City  
Black rain in our eyes  
And how can she still be here, shouldn't she have left in fear  
Maybe she's not so bad (echoes x 3)...  
  
It's like a scary movie  
If you were me then you'd be screaming "Someone free me" while those clones  
fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Yes she's the girl all the bad guys want  
Yes she's the girl all the bad guys want! 


End file.
